My True Identity
by la-mia-stella
Summary: Society has become more accepting of those who are different even wile others haven't than them, Arthur has seen that in the last few years of his life. But when he falls in love with the man who always visits the cafe where he works and the love is mutual will it still be returned when Alfred finds out Arthur's biggest secret. Full list of warnings inside.


**Warnings: Sexual identity/physiological themes discussed, FtM Arthur, and m/m relationship.**

Welcome to my new story. I warn you now this story may not be what you are expecting. I wanted to do something different for my favorite couple. I have been very interested lately on physiological and philosophical stuffs as all as Gender studies and sexual identification. The rating of this fic is M not for smut but more so language and the topics that will be discusses seeing as talk of sexual identify can be iffy and I'd rather not have this fic deleted.

Research on FtM Transgender has been done both online and from my phycology class.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia owns me.  
Also sorry about my grammar and spelling. I do not always catch my mistakes as I do not see so well.

* * *

**Prologue- I am just another normal man**

In my opinion God made two sort of people. Morning people and non morning people.

I fall into the latter of the two categories. I absolutely loathed mornings. I hatted to wake up and get ready to embrace the day. I hate that expression too. Some days are just worth embracing because sometimes they are like a rude, annoying, dreadful person.

Begrudgingly I rolled myself from the confines of my warm comfortable bed. I tried my best to have my classes for this semester scheduled in the evening, but the only time they offered a Children's Lit class was at 8 am every Monday Wednesday and Friday.

Which then led me to schedule the rest of my classes right after that so my afternoon would be open.

My thoughts then were sleep, but my boss thought better and scheduled me more shifts and then studying played a key roll. I was busy at all times of the day. Sunday the day when nothing was opinion but the library was my favorite day. I'd roll out of bed around noon and stumble around my flat until I got ready and headed of to sit surrounded by books and quiet.

Running a hand through my already messy hair and putting on a pair of kakis and a sweater I deemed it fit to face the day.

"Hey Arthur!" My day had already started bad.

I turned to face the sound of the obnoxious man who also occupied my floor. His albino appearance had thrown me off the first day when he had approached me and began hitting on me. I called him an old man and well later that day when I did have time to put my contacts in I realized he was no older than me. We have been as reluctant as I can say it friends ever since then.

"Hello Gil, how the can you be so cheerful at this time in the morning?"

Gil flanked me as we walked down the hallway toward the only working elevator in the building. "I tell ya every time you ask that question the same thing. I am always ready to be awesome and to do that I have to be up and ready to face the awesome day."

That man was way to optimistic for my tastes I worried for the patients he would have in the future. God knows I would not be using him as a Psychiatrist. Even if he was a damn good one. I really should know.

"Lovely. Now Gil if you don't mind I have to get to class else I will be late." I readjusted my school bag and turned to him.

Gil nodded and gave me a smile. "Sure thing. Also West's boyfriend is making dinner tonight so you are invited over."

I gave a scuff, "You mean to eat the rest of the pasta that man cooks?"

"I swear Feli is trying to make enough of it for an army. Plus you eat as much as that kid does so yeah less leftovers for us." Feliciano always seemed to cook way to much it could possibly be from him being Italian but I have yet to have any other conversation with the man than him trying to convince me to let him give me cooking lessons.

My food did not kill or make me sick so it was fine. Not like I couldn't order take out.

Making my way through campus I by passed the tall old houses that had been converted into small classrooms that I loved. I had been here for near four years and this campus felt like home. So much had happened over the years I came to this school. In a sense I can even give it the credit for allowing me to discover who I was.

Cursing under my breath I realized it was later than I realized. It was no time to think of such things. To damn early in the morning.

Class ended and I made my way to the small campus cafe. I tied the apron around my waist and began to make the drinks I was ordered to make. I may not be able to cook but I was great at making the caffeine induced drinks college students seemed to run off of.

Liz a beautiful woman I took to dinner a few times before we decided we had best just be friends. It also didn't help that I apparently breached the bro code as Gilbert called it. Gil had a crush on the woman since they had been in high school, but it never went anywhere seeing as Liz wanted nothing to do with the albino. THey fought like siblings when around one another, but in a pinch I have seen Liz take Gil's side over what some have said to the poor man.

I found myself spacing out as I made the man on the other sides of the counters latte. It was some complex drink with a complicated order that the tosser hand to have specifically. He along with so many others were those annoying drink people. I kept the small smile on my face but my irritation always seemed to show though. The man on the other side smiled at me with his blue eyes and sheepishly thanked me.

I had seen him in the cafe everyday this year and every time he had me making his drink. He was a quiet one around me, but when I had seen him a few times on campus he was loud and obnoxious. I wondered which was the façade he put on.

I handed him his drink and he put a tip in the jar on the counter which I gave him a slightly larger smile and a nod in thanks for before turing to help out the next customer.

My days were always the same. They consisted of me working till around 6 then coming home and crashing onto my couch. I had no cable but a great internet connection. I tended to watch shows on my laptop from one of those free online carriers while I went over the lesson notes. I loved quiet but I liked the background noise that made my flat seem a little less lonely.

It wasn't until 7 when my phone alarm went off. Looking at the date I sighed before walking to the refrigerator. From it I pulled a small vial and walked toward my bathroom. Inside the medicine cabinet was a a small bag. I pulled out one of the many syringes and quickly filled it. I tapped the outside glass to make the serum spread and to make sure that no air bubbles were inside. With over two years of practice I injected the needle into my leg. It did not hurt initially. The only part that did was when the serum began to sink in. I had gotten so used to the feeling that it hurt. But it was worth it to me.

I was normal or well as normal as any twenty-two year old man would be. On my licensee and school ID it said my name Arthur Kirkland. But on birth certificate and my papers from my mother gave me when we moved here from England it said the name I resented. Alice Kirkland.

* * *

I will not update this unless this idea is well received. So please do share your thoughts with me!


End file.
